Blueberry On the Run
by BellaMorgan1
Summary: Alec, Max, and Magnus have a normal day... Max requires Chairman Meow to dress like him. Part II in Family One Shot Series


**Blueberry On the Run**

It was his a typically Monday morning routine, he would go in and talk to his mother at the Institute. Give his weekend report. Fight over whose going to be the head of the Institute when she leaves in a few months. She wants him, he doesn't want to do it. After the last few years he decided what he liked and it wasn't being in charge. He had formed a deep bond with the downworlders and he wanted to be in the field with them. Helping them resolve conflicts instead of just coming in for the, sometimes, killing blow. He suggested Jace or Clary, but mainly Clary. She was smart and knew more than just how to fight. Jace was their best warrior and he would never give being in the field and a lot of times you had to step back from the warrior role and Jace would never be able to do that. It boiled down that his mother wanted to keep the Lightwood name but Izzy flat out refused and now so was Alec. Every Monday, they would fight and he would leave annoyed. He would take the long walk home instead of the subway to clear his energy before seeing his family; he didn't want to bring that home with him. Today it did not work, he was tight from the stress; his muscle tight and in need of a good workout. Magnus wanted to go out with Max today but Alec would need to work out first or it was not going to be good for anyone.

He finally made it back to the loft, ready for the workout he planned in his head, but he wouldn't make it that far. He walked in to find the Chairman sitting on his standard post waiting for Alec to return, however, something was amiss. Again. Thankfully, he was not a different color, just wearing clothes. Alec blinked for a moment before seeing what his shirt actually said. It was the same shirt he purchased with Izzy only a few days ago for Max. She had forced him into sibling bonding time aka she wanted to shop and no one else was willing to go with her, so she was forcing him. She was buying clothes for Simon and they wandered into the toddler section so she could look for Max. Alec went to a row of little kid shirts when he saw an adorable one with a cartoon red panda eating a bowl of ramen. He and Magnus routinely went to Japan for visits. Lately, they started bringing Max, and he had grown to love ramen and wanted it all the time. He was messy with it and never used the chopsticks even with Magnus trying every time to at least teach him with the baby ones. He kept saying, 'Next time. Next time, he will get it', he never got it yet but it was fun to see him try.

Chairman's shirt was much smaller than Max's version and fit snuggly. His cat kept biting at the collar; he wanted it off. He picked up his cat and realized he was also wearing a pair of tiny blue jeans. Both had been magically changed to his size.

Magnus.

This was Magnus' doing.

For the last two weeks, ever since the neon blue/orange/pink incident, Magnus had teased him to magic different things on the Chairman. The pink was the final color they arrived home to after their dinner and dessert in China. So far he had not gone anywhere with it but today was his breaking point. They needed to leave his baby cat alone.

"Daddy, look!" Alec knelt down with the Chairman in his arms as Max came running up to him with a massive grin on his face, "We match." Alec looked his son over and sure enough, Max and the Chairman had the same outfit on. Max had socks and a small pair of toddler converse on. He was a little surprised they didn't try to do that to his cat.

"I can see that." Alec picked Max up in his other arm, Max went straight for the Chairman, petting his head. Both seemed to begin purring in his arms. "Was this you or papa?"

"Papa."

"Liar," Magnus called over with a grin; he was standing in the middle of the living room, just staring at them. "He wanted to try but I wouldn't let him, so I did it for him." He walked up and took Max into his arms. "How was the weekly fight with your mother?" He put Max down and the Chairman after plucking him out of his boyfriend's arms.

Alec watched as their cat took a few steps and fell over, standing up to try again but flopped over again. He arched an eyebrow at Magnus, "He can't even walk. At least take the pants off him."

Magnus snapped his fingers and the small blue jeans were gone. He managed his steps more efficiently this time but still having a problem when he tried to bite the shirt and walk at the same time. Max picked him up and went into the living room to his toy bin to play. Magnus always said they would not be the family that had toys littered around the house but that didn't happen. Max was always leaving a trail of toys in his wake and Magnus gave up on picking up until the end of the day. Alec always smiled at him; it was clear that although Magnus had been around children, he had never lived with one. Alec had all of his siblings to get used to the way a child behaves to care where the toys ended up. They were teaching Max about cleaning up and he was good at it unless he was in the middle of the day. End of day was best for him. So it was part of their bedtime routine. Pick up the toys, brush his teeth, pjs, story time, and then sleep. Every couple of days adding bath time into the mix unless it was a dirty day, then it was as needed.

"Have you ever heard of telling Max 'no'?" Alec kicked his shoes off and accepted the kiss Magnus gave him as a welcome home.

"I say no all the time, like this morning I told him 'no' when he wanted chicken nuggets for breakfast." Magnus sighed then, "I have to make a house call but I'll be back in an hour. It's all you daddy Lightwood."

Alec frowned, "Don't say that again, it doesn't sound right."

"Oh right, I can only say that in our alone time."

"Oh god, Magnus!" Alec pushed on his shoulder. "I'm going to try for a workout while you're gone."

Magnus picked up his messenger bag from the floor by the door that Alec never noticed, "Good luck with that, he's been very needy all morning. Like, can't even go to the bathroom, needy." He kissed Alec again, just lightly, nothing but a soft pressing of their lips together. He winked at him and headed out the door.

"Daddy?" Max came running at the sound of the door closing. "Oh?"

"Yes?" Alec picked up Max, "You thought I left again?"

He nodded, "I wanted chicken nuggets but papa said no. Can I have them now?"

"For lunch or dinner. Not now, it's too early." It was only ten in the morning and lunchtime wasn't for another few hours. "You want to bring some toys upstairs so daddy can work out?"

"No."

Alec sighed. He was going to try for it anyway, he needed the stress relief, and it didn't matter if Max said 'no' or not because he said 'no' to everything even when he would be nodding his head 'yes'. "Come on; I'll make you part of my work out." He scoped Max into his arms with a giggle. "First, we need the right clothes." He carted Max off to his room, decked out in hues of tan and oranges.

He found Max was more comfortable to handle in the gym if he was 'dressed' like daddy. He pulled out his little Nike sweats and a shirt with a t-rex lifting weights on the front. He got Max ready with a pair of little Nike tennis shoes. Next stop was his room, he got his black work out shorts and shoes to match Max but choose to forgo the shirt this morning. Alec picked up Max off the bed, holding him semi-upside down to produce some giggles and distract him all the way to his home gym. Max might have him and Magnus wrapped around his little fingers but they knew how to get him to do what they wanted.

"Here." Alec sat him down and got Max his little toy weights out for him to play with.

…

Magnus came home later than he wanted, almost two hours since he left. He heard he music going upstairs and knew Alec had won out Max and gotten him to be okay with his workout. He dropped his bag and headed for his family. He was ready for lunch and wanted to get them out for chicken nuggets just for Max.

He froze in the doorway.

Alec was on the floor with Max on his stomach; he was bouncing on his stomach as Alec was lifting weights, he kept grunting every time Max bounced up and down; knocking the wind out of him. Finally, Alec gave up, putting the weights down and tickling Max. He twisted, so Max was laying on his side.

"Daddy! Stop." Alec stopped and let him up. "Papa!" Max went over to Magnus who bent down to lift him up.

"Hey, buddy. Have fun with dad?" Magnus had to take a second before saying anything. Alec saying on the ground, shirtless, sweaty, and winded was the things his dreams were made of. He really had to focus that his son was in his arms. Now was not the time for thoughts of taking his boyfriend on their gym floor.

"Yeah."

Alec stood up and went over to his family. His workout wasn't as heavy as he wanted but it was still relaxing to get Max in the room with him. "Let me shower and we can get food."

"Did you get a good workout? I can distract blueberry if you want more time."

"Nah, we worked out and goofed off since you left. I'm good now."

"Your mother?" Magnus asked as for a reason behind his stress.

Alec nodded, leaning in for a quick kiss, "I'm sick of the same battle every week. I keep telling her Clary is the right choice and she needs to get on board with it already. I'm just waiting for her to see my way as the right way. Izzy doesn't want it and Jace will never give up going in the field long enough to lead. Clary is the best choice."

"She needs to see your services are better in the downworld, you bring a good relationship and that is just as important as being a leader." Magnus shifted Max when his weight became too heavy on one side. He was only 25-30 pounds but it became a lot after a while.

"Yeah, if only my father would get on the same page, then I could work them both but with them, at odds, it hurts the rest of us." Alec looked at Max the whole time.

"We will never be that way."

Alec whipping his head up to look at him, "I nev-"

"Alexander, hush. I know what that overthinking brain of yours was going. It's okay to have those fears when that is all you know. I promise you any issue you see your parents having and any issue we have had is in the past and will stay that way. I have never loved anyone the way I love you and our family." Magnus kissed him, "Now, shower while I change Max."

He went to leave but Alec pulled on his arm, "Take the shirt off my cat."

"It's a little early for dirty talk, don't you think." Magnus winked as he left.

Alec not far behind him, he had to clean up his weights first and put Max's toy workout equipment away. Max tried to pick up a little five-pound weight before and almost fell over so the next day he took him to the store and bought him toddler equipment so he could be like dad. Max was at the stage where he wanted to mimic everything him and Magnus were doing, from what they wore to the activity they were doing. They had to start being careful with their words and actions, spelling everything out. Once he even kissed Chairman on the mouth before that's what Papa and Daddy did. Trying to explain that one with a room full of people during a family dinner was rough. Especially when Max's response was 'but daddy and papa do it all the time on the couch'. It was the instant bucket of ice water that caused Alec and Magnus to stop kissing in front of him altogether for a while.

…

Alec held out his hands across the table and smiled when Magnus gripped his. They had both finished long ago while Max was taking his sweet time, just munching away on his nuggets and fries. They were at the local McDonalds, nothing fancy but a food group Clary and Simon got their son hooked on.

"Anything you want to do today?" Magnus asked, thought better of his question with a frown, "Napping does not count."

Alec smirked, "I don't know. We haven't done much lately since our dinner. I feel like we are the lamest couple on the planet."

"No, we are just parents. Getting a sitter can be tough and, besides, I like hanging out with my boys."

Alec leaned his head forward to rest on their linked hands, his stress from his mother wasn't completely gone.

"Daddy?"

Alec twisted to look up but kept his chin on Magnus' hands, "Yes, baby?"

"Kiss?" He leaned forward in his side of the booth. Alec smirked and kissed his cheek. "All better." Max patted Alec's cheek, leaving behind a smear of ketchup.

Alec frowned, "All better?"

"You're sad and when I'm sad, you kiss and make it better." Max shrugged as if that was the most normal explanation on the planet. "All better."

Magnus smiled and leaned over to his son sitting on the booth side with him. "You are brilliant. My turn." He leaned forward before Alec could stop him and kissed his cheek, licking up the ketchup. "Much better." He licked his lips when Alec groaned. "I mean, all better."

Max giggled, stuffing his last nugget in his mouth. "I wanna see grandma." He pouted mouth full of food.

Alec groaned again, the last thing he wanted to do was see his mother again, "Today? How about next week? I'm seeing grandma on Monday."

"Alec, stop." Magnus glared at him. "You finished my blueberry?" Magnus began cleaning up their trash and dumping it on the tray next to Alec, "Throw this away, dear." He smiled sweetly at Alec. "Come on, Blue. Let's go wash up. Gotta be sparkly for grandma."

Alec sighed and went along with Magnus' lead. His stress went through the roof and he was officially over today and it wasn't even two o'clock yet.

…

"Gramma." Max went running to her with his hands out so she could pick him up.

Magnus not far behind. Alec craved near the door and murmured about his need to speak to Clary and headed towards the residential area of the Institute. Magnus called him a coward under his breath which earned him a glare. He didn't mind; he was about to throw his boyfriend under the bus if Maryse asked where he was.

"Hey, baby boy." She glanced at a Shadowhunter who just stared at her grandson, she hated the looks he got and she punished those who dared to say something about her warlock son-in-law and grandson. "You can leave." She dismissed the Shadowhunter and turned to Magnus. "This is a nice surprise." She poked Max in the side to earn a giggle, "I thought Alec would hide away for a week after this morning."

"Well, he did go to see Clary instead of coming up here." Magnus pointed around, "He hates fighting with you but you aren't listening to his wishes. You and Robert are driving him away." He hated to be the one to say it but he was pretty annoyed with the Lightwoods himself, not that he would tell Alec that.

"This Inst-"

"Doesn't belong to the Lightwood's and why are you going to drive the wedge between you and your children farther because you have this fake idea that it does. You know after a while I'm going to stop you from hunting Alec by allowing him to stay away when he wants and that includes our son." Magnus moved some of Max's messy hair away from his forehead, "Are you willing to sacrifice your relationship with your children, your grandchildren just to keep a hold on an Institute that belongs to the Clave? I've been in New York City for over a hundred years off and on, do you know how many times the families in these walls have changed hands?"

Maryse stared at Magnus then looked down to her grandson.

"The constant battle between you and Robert is also hurting your family. You two can't seem to see beyond your own two feet and that's just sad. You are putting a fear in your children that is unnecessary. My relationship with Alec is being affected by you two and I'm about done with it. I will not lose Alec and my son because of you two. Get divorced or stay together. I don't care, but figure it out." Magnus sighed, Max was staring at him. He was a smart child and always knew when something wasn't right in him or Alec, "Max asked to see you today. Alec tried to say 'no,' but I wouldn't let him. But from now on I will stop fighting Alec on what he thinks is best on visitations to his family. Start listening to your son instead of fighting with him."

"Magnus, stop." Alec came up the stairs with Jace and Clary not far behind. "It's okay." He slipped a hand to rest on his forearm, calming them both down. He heard his entire conversation since he met Jace by the doors and they came straight here; he stopped them to eavesdrop when they got close enough. The small gesture on Magnus' arm had a calming effect which synced their heartrates creating an air of ease around them. Alec looked at his mother, "He's not wrong. I've decided to put my foot down. I will no longer discuss running this Institute. I've told you for months that Clary is the best option for the job and either you pick her or someone else but it will not be me. I am staying with my family in the downworld, if you have a problem with that then feel free to stop visiting. I love you and dad, even after everything. Max is smart and he's old enough to pick up on these things. I'm sorry if this hurt your feelings but I'm where I belong."

"You really think I could do it?" Clary came up to pluck Max out of Maryse arms with a kiss and a hug, "Hey, baby Blue."

"Jace is too much of a warrior to step back and lead. Izzy doesn't want it. She likes being in the field. You are smart enough to step back and lead when you need to. So yes, I think you can do it." Alec pulled Max out of her arms. "We are leaving." He didn't wait for goodbyes or Magnus; he went to the door.

"Alec, wait." Maryse followed him; she stopped him by the door. "I'm sorry. I will stop fighting with you. I don't want to lose you or Max. And Magnus." She added at the last second.

"Mom, I know you want the Lightwood name to carry more than you and dad did with it. But Clary will be great. Train her." Max leaned his head on Alec's shoulder, sighed against his dad and closing his eyes. Alec rubbing his back, he missed his nap earlier and it was a wrong time for him to sleep now but he wasn't going to wake him. He had an exciting day for his little world. It's not often he portal-ed more than once or twice in a week.

"I know." And she didn't, it wasn't anything new. "I love you." She kissed his cheek then kissed Max before heading off.

Alec smiled when Magnus came up to him, "Home?"

"I have a better idea." Magnus plucked Max out of Alec's arm and placed him in Jace's arms who was walking by to return to training. Jace's yep was loud enough to stir Max out of his sleep. "Max, create hell for your uncle, daddy and I have an errand to run. We'll be back." He pointed at Jace, "Be good to my baby blueberry." Magnus dragged Alec through the portal thinking of the place he wanted to take him. He left Jace's yep behind along with Max's giggle.

Alec saw Jace set Max down who took off at a run into the ops center with a giggle and Jace running after him; it was all he saw for a spilt-second before Magnus portal-ed them on some unknown adventure.

 **.The End.**


End file.
